


No One Suspects

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: ff_love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "indestructible." The dolls destroying a town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Suspects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_love/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_love/)**ff_love**'s prompt "indestructible." The dolls destroying a town.

They twist and turn, spin and spurn as they destroy an innocent town. The townspeople were unsuspecting. Who would suspect cute, lifeless dolls? Fluidly moving across the town with ease, they destroyed the poor town's militia with a few intricate dances.

Fire did nothing to harm them as the townsfolk tried to keep them at bay. They giggled as they flitted through the fire and flicking their wrists to make the people fly through the air like rag dolls. The irony made their laughter and dancing increases. Dolls making dolls of people.

"How very fitting," they said together, as they watched the town burn, people lifeless as dolls.


End file.
